


Sailors

by Kanaraincat



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaraincat/pseuds/Kanaraincat





	Sailors

Sailors（下）  
【土豪老板根x修水管锤】  
土豪老板根扮成无良家庭主妇 屡次捅爆水管勾引修水管锤的故事…

（下）  
肖喜欢冒险，喜欢将一切难以捉摸的东西归为己有。  
因 此她掐住躺倒在地的根柔软纤细的手臂，指尖带着指甲浅浅地嵌入细嫩的皮肤。十指是一道绵长的城墙，是一片牢固的丝网，是一只以暴力为支撑的锁。根在她眼前 诡异地笑、在她眼前悄然松开双唇和牙关，透明的玻璃窗无法阻挡淡金色的日光洒在她口腔中隐约可见的湿滑的舌头上。深浅莫测的波光粼粼，伴着冗长而纠缠不休 的气流，海风轻拂过颤抖的海面，回应着在云间摇曳的太阳。

肖喜欢安静，喜欢让所有嘈杂聒噪的声音无形无影。  
因 此她咬住那人在呼吸中轻晃的唇瓣，那些可知的不可知的欲说出的词句全部吞入口中。虎口抵住那人的喉管，艰难的呼吸在她的触感中流动。飘浮在耳膜之外的痛苦 呻吟，化作声带的震颤，搔痒着肖的指腹。如此她便掌控了沉默，获得了她所祈求的寂静的表现方式。远处的船只在茫茫大海中吹奏着雄壮却缥缈虚无的号角，那响 动会蒸发，会被吹散到天空的最高处飘摇。

她感到饥渴，对于思维活动缺失了分析判断能力的她无法道出它的具体来源和指向。胃里的头脑里的两种饥渴相互交织，相辅着拧成一条粗犷的线，像是锁链，像是皮鞭，她将它从口中咆哮而出，束缚住身下享受着挣扎得女人。

肖喜欢简单，喜欢把每个繁杂细致的行为精简提炼。  
根 的腹上是柔软的光滑的土地，手掌的骨节与它紧紧相贴时，一次起伏便是一次波浪涌动。肖的手指在那里流连忘返，仿佛停留在无人岛边沾沾自喜的好奇的船舶，几 乎忘记了此行的目的地，忘记了事情的根本所在。耳边的喘息和发生在口舌与口舌、唇齿与唇齿之间的清脆短促的响声叠加，热流和情欲揉成一团砸向她们的大脑她 们的眼睛她们的心脏和每一个器官。  
根的低声呜咽调皮却又魅惑，从口中鼻中不断地溜出。

猛然醒悟的她粗暴地向下滑去。  
她想要听见警报，听见根痛苦却又充满欲望的吼叫。她想要听见SOS信号，听见根在渴求更多的同时哼唧着苦苦求饶。  
指尖所达的那片浓密带给肖无尽的诱惑，她从不挑逗，从不犹豫。膨胀得冲破了大脑皮层的巨大欲望早已使她忘记了她的身份，忘记了手中的她是一个怎样令她厌恶令她烦躁令她无数次咬牙切齿的女人。

现在肖只想杀了她。

然而她不能杀她，不能杀任何人。于是她要折磨这个该死的妖精，让她在指尖的动作之中游走在冲破苍穹的快感与沉溺地狱的苦涩间，操控她的笑她的哭，她的愉悦的哀求的呻吟，她的得逞的绝望的表情。

肖决心与她为敌。  
每一个热爱大海的人，都会勇于挺身与它殊死搏斗。因为他们知道大海不会被杀死，不会被征服也不会被践踏。他们更清楚与大海的斗争是他们成长的获得新生的机会，清楚海是只有他们才能触碰的亲吻的宝贵的蓝色玛瑙。

她对海挥刀，海为她咆哮。

肖凭着心跳默数根呻吟的次数。  
第一声，颤抖着的破碎嗓音发自肺腑。肖的中指逃入两股之间，转动着向下滑行。拇指指腹紧贴一侧的柔弱肌肤，骨节处的茧子磨蹭着搔弄。

第二声，轻盈羸弱的声带轻缓摩擦。肖的食指迅速堵上最敏感的入口，挑开柔软的温热的粉色皮肉，摸索，打探，却不迅速深入。不礼貌的行为使得那纤瘦身体的主人不自在地扭动着身体，近乎滚烫的气流一股一股推入肖的口中，从鼻腔喷在肖泛红的脸颊上。

第 三声，揪心的渴求的声线将音调不停地转换。肖知道折磨的游戏已经做完了大多数的准备工作，她的指尖分明而得意地触碰到了湿黏的液体，那是娇弱的身体分泌的 欲望的蜜汁。人总会不停地乞求更多，贪得无厌的肖期待着更多，更多机体的回应与哭泣。她反复地浅浅刺入，又残忍地抽出，痉挛式的颤动最让人心醉，沉沦其 中。

第 四声，嘶吼着肝胆俱碎的欢愉和狂喜的悲鸣。前两个指节迅速地滑入浸湿的通道，身下的根仿佛触电般地颤着嚷着，欢唱着哀歌着冗长的曲调。于肖而言，禁果从不 是用于偷食的，禁果是助她亢奋助她散发本性的钥匙。她再次将食指抽出，轻巧地换入中指，结实的唇瓣在浸泡着汗水的根的锁骨与胸骨上反复擦拭。她模糊的视线 一角瞥见根仿佛悬崖边的绝望野兽，奋力昂起精致的下颚，狰狞着咬紧的牙从无法合拢的嘴唇间露出。

第 五声，在极限边缘游弋的勾人的充斥裂痕的声音。肖向她发起了最后的猛击，咬住她脖颈的同时猛地将食指也准确地推入了中指的所在之处。甜腻的，甜腻的汁液， 在禁果被刺入的同时顺着光滑的表皮流淌下来。肖野蛮地邪恶地拧动着它们，摩擦，收缩，流淌。根笑着，疯癫地痴狂地在肖渗出血丝的眼球之外笑出令人愤恨却又 无法抗拒的面容。大海不会被征服，不会被打败，不会被践踏。这个女人不会满足，不会就此服输，不会柔弱得任人摆弄。在那片萦绕着纠缠着颤动着的喘息声里， 在那湿黏的触感与肉体相贴的温度里，肖不可自拔地陷入她的棕色眼眸。

水手被海洋的颜色震慑了心灵，呆滞地矗立着忘记了它的凶暴它的愤怒它的残酷，摒弃了与它浴血奋战的本能冲动。  
肖看着她的眼睛，正如她也正笑盈盈地凝视过来。  
尚未降温的呼吸出口化成了白雾，根重重地吐了一口湿热的气息，而后稍稍低下头去浅笑起来，嘴角勾出迷人的弧度。  
每一毫秒的笑容仿佛都是计算的谋划的过程，可是肖无法思考也丝毫不残存任何的理智与逻辑。

她知道该到了逃跑的时候。

海平面之下，深处的冰冷的温热的水正在彼此交错，酝酿一场灾难，一个诡计。那是巨大的漩涡，由水构成的网，柔软的通透的黑洞，将一切近在眼前的东西裹入腹中。

肖知道。知道。

那双再次抬起的棕色眼眸却在她退缩前紧锁住她的瞳孔。  
棕色的深处透出难以辨明的黑色阴影，黑色的部分飘摇着明亮的棕色光芒，映射交织。

“肖，我在你的眼睛里呢。”  
根的声线软糯而迷糊，嗓音之底沉淀着的狡黠和坚硬穿透表皮半遮半掩地显露着。肖仿佛在那眼眸里的棕色亮光中，看见她自己的眼睛，又从相互重叠的黑色同仁伸出张望见了与她眼前的根一模一样笑着的女人。

“我…我在哪里？”  
肖看不到自己，即便从那人的瞳孔里，她也只能深入地深入地幻想着幻想着看见她。

“你在我全身的毛细血管里。”  
肖吞了吞口水，不去看阳光笼罩下她通透的半透明般的皮肤里若隐若现的红色细丝。  
“从 第一次见到你的时候起，你就像细小的寄生虫，就像一种未具名的病毒，在我所有的皮毛之下的毛细血管里爬行。”根说着轻轻转动脖颈，颈窝处的经络在下颚的阴 影中起伏不一。她在笑，笑得让肖心底发痒。“但同时你却很狡猾…从来不潜入我的动脉或是静脉。有时候你朝那里探出头，对着深沉的猩红张望两周后胆怯地退缩 回去。你想要感染我，想要寄生于我，想要杀死我，想要占有我的全部…”  
肖收紧了眉心。

“但你却只是潜伏着，爬行着。”根冰凉的指尖触上她的额心，推捻，展平。“第一次见到你时我就已经心知肚明。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”肖拍开她的手，声响在空气中显得突兀而干燥。  
“但你知道我想要什么，不是么?”根的舌尖调皮地碾过她晶莹的下唇，眼里是满满的戏谑，“你知道我想帮你，我想被你占据，被你感染。”  
“噢，得了吧。”肖尽她所能地往自己的语气中灌满了伪装的不屑与轻蔑，却怎么也不能移开她凝视的眼神。“我只不过是一个来这儿修水管的。”  
“你 很清楚——”根闭上眼睛笑的时候，全世界所有海洋的水都会为她蒸发半数，化作蒸腾的飘逸的云朵，向她们所在的公寓顶层聚集而来，在意识中下起有史以来最猛 烈的暴雨。沉重的雨滴急速击打着心灵的外壳，咚咚咚的心跳与雨的敲打声恰如其分地踩上同一个频率，产生共鸣，仿佛两个相互咬合的巨大齿轮。那个频率产生的 共振形成无数细小的气旋环绕着她的猩红心脏，在她的眼皮之下不知疲倦地摧毁着她。“你很清楚你为什么在这里。每一次你都可以拒绝。每一次你都告诉自己这是 最后一次，要把所有的话说清楚。但是你什么都没有说，为莫名犹疑的自己感到愤怒。于是你又以那份愤怒为借口，再一次来到这里。不是么，肖？”  
肖死死咬住了嘴唇。宁可显露出不甘，也不愿在这个女人面前不堪。  
“是个人看到你那个样子都会被逼疯吧。”肖回想着每一次，每一次她来到这里时根的诱惑的迷人的打扮。  
“或许...是吧？”根撇了撇嘴觑了一眼窗外，“但问题是，我并不是对每个人都会做这样的事呢。”

疯狂的狡黠的笑容来得过于突然。肖还来不及做出任何准备措施，便被那个纤细颀长的身体倒翻在地。  
一瞬之间便伏在她身上的根凑近了脸，她们的脸颊之间仅有咫尺之隔。根还在笑着，笑产生的气息浅浅地痒痒地挠着肖的嘴唇。  
她看到根单手捋起垂下的金色发丝，仿佛将一道明亮的珠帘连带光辉一起收之耳后。扬起的下巴有着美好的弧度，皮肤勾勒着精致的骨骼。

“我还有最后一个问题想要问你呐，肖小姐。”根的手掌不厌其烦地抚摸着她的锁骨，游走到手臂的肌肉，仿佛绘画一般地描摹着线条，而后又摸索着回到那坚实的骨骼上。肖皱着眉头忍住皮肤的瘙痒，不让自己颤抖也不让自己漏出任何一声不堪。  
“如果我告诉你我不想回答呢？”  
“你到底在害怕什么？”根试图抚上她耳边的棕发，却被她猛地躲开，根于是解嘲般随和地笑了笑。  
“我没有——”  
“你的眼睛告诉我你在害怕。但是它也告诉了我你的真实想法。”根扫兴地捏起一粒滚落在一边的葡萄，捏着它的茎秆转动了一圈，“你就像它一样调皮。”

肖感到恐惧。

当那颗冰冷的圆球被根的手掌推在她的小腹上时，她感到恐惧。  
她的意识里却没有反抗两个字，只是咬着牙，皱着眉，以她一贯的神情和态度为伪装，保护着最后一份卑微的自尊。

小腹上的冰凉如同一块移动的斑点，转动着来回游弋。  
她迷糊着看见了海洋，面朝下地伏在日光里的海面上，浑身被烘得暖暖的。水里有一条与海水一样湛蓝的小鱼，反复亲吻着她的身体。那不是袭击，那是唤醒，那是扑向某个最深处的呐喊。  
她们成为一团水球，失去了重力。全部融化，成为一个整体。

根已经把那个紫色圆球送到她的大腿之间，由那里传来的不适致使肖愤怒地握住她的腰，仿佛只要再多用了一丝力气，那细嫩的皮肤就已经被她的指甲划破。  
这些并不能成为根胡作非为的阻碍，她舔了舔嘴唇便阖上了嘴唇，嘴角残存的弧度难以捕捉。  
冰冷的东西进入肖身体的瞬间，她的防线全部崩碎，痛苦的声音从咬紧的牙缝之间一缕缕流出。那触感仿佛被带电的钢丝缠绕了全身，而后将所有的功率开到最大值，每一根钢丝在同一个时刻爆裂，燃烧起来。

她瞥见根得意洋洋的表情，更紧地握住她的腰侧。

“要是你把我捏碎了，我可不知道我还能不能揪住这小玩意儿的茎干。”根嘟囔着嘴，若无其事地将手中的果实转动了一下，使得肖不可控制地嚎叫起来。“亲爱的，你的声音可真性感。”  
“把，它，弄，出，来。”肖死咬住打颤的牙关，一字一顿地、表情凶狠地说给她听。“否则我会杀了你。”  
“你可以随便杀我。”根调皮地伸出舌尖舔了舔她的颧骨，“好吧，如果你愿意回答我的最后一个问题，我就放过你。”  
“...说。”肖怒视着她。  
“老实说，我是一家IT公司的老板。”根调侃般说着，耸了耸肩，露出无奈的神情，“如你所见，钱要多少有多少。”  
“说重点。”  
“所以...你愿意来我们公司上班吗？”根的另一只手挠挠肖的肚脐，坏坏地笑起来。  
“想都别想。”  
“三倍工资。”  
肖翻给她一个白眼，猛地深呼吸了一次，“好吧。可是IT什么的...电脑，技术，我完全不懂。”  
“没关系，你甚至可以从门卫做起。”根俨然一副已经得逞了的模样，挤眉弄眼地说着。  
“什么鬼？”肖咂了咂嘴，“你的目的是什么？”  
“所以你是答应了吗，亲爱的？”根微微地低下头去，下颚的阴影在脖子上的面积逐渐缩小。“目的？嗯，还没有想过呢。你想当我的保镖嘛？”那语气仿佛是一个恳切的请求，配上根柔软却又透着刚劲的声线，船舵似乎已经自动转向。  
“事先和你说好，我可不会帮你去做什么奇怪的事情。”  
“肖，其实吧...” 根颤颤巍巍地说着，仿佛一个受了委屈的少女正向她的神灵哭诉，向她的上帝祷告。她的裸露的洁白的纤长的身体海浪似的动了动，骨节分明的食指和拇指将进入肖 体内的紫红色果实猛地揪了出来。承受激烈刺激的肖从喉咙深处发出痛苦的呜咽，她的释然的失落的渴望的眼神依旧凝固着望向根，望向她手中晶莹的深色小球。

肖吞咽着唾沫。

当根轻启牙关，用牙尖一点点刺破果实的外皮，用唇用舌头包裹并清脆地吮吸那甘甜的汁液时，肖吞咽着唾沫。  
她的舌尖蘸上了些许紫色，舔舐唇瓣便为它抹上了一层黯淡的阴影。  
汁液从嘴角滑出时她迅速地用手背擦拭，再用那变了色的舌头舔去手背上的色彩。仿佛一条艳丽的毒蛇品味着评判着自己的毒液是否甘甜。

“其实做什么工作，根本就不重要呢。不是吗？”  
“We are gonna have so much fun together.”  
—（完）—

门卫play我们番外再见。


End file.
